


Fresh Start

by Impossibly_Izzy



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy and Jonah actually talking about their feelings, Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting Together, Making Out, Sort Of, set after the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: ‘We just had sex in the photo lab,’ Amy says. It’s hitting her all over again.‘In front of the whole world.’ Jonah laughs, and Amy surprises herself by joining in. It is funny, somewhere under all the layers of awful. ‘Hey, I promised you I’d make your job more interesting.’
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Fresh Start

Amy isn’t sure if the sex was amazing, or if it was just a _really_ long time coming.

‘That was amazing,’ Jonah says, breathless.

Sure, okay, she’ll go with that. ‘Yeah. Yeah.’ She kisses the side of his neck. He’s starting to get heavy where he’s lying half on top of her, and this counter is cold and hard, and the photo lab really isn’t the best place to cuddle. She wonders if it’s too soon to ask Jonah to move so she can get dressed.

And then the door flies open, and the room is flooded with harsh, blinding light.

Jonah promptly falls off Amy and slides to the floor.

‘Time’s up, lovebirds!’ Dina booms.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Jonah says, from the floor.

‘Oh my god.’ Amy scrambles for her clothes, pulls on underwear and pants and – oh, fuck, this is _not_ good.

‘How did you, uh, know we were in here?’ Jonah says, hopping on one foot as he pulls his jeans on.

‘Everyone knows you’re in here, idiots.’ Dina is holding a megaphone, entirely unnecessarily. ‘The live stream camera? _Hello!_ Think before you boink, that’s what I always say.’

Amy pulls her vest on, inside out. That’s the least of her worries. ‘ _What?_ ’

‘The whole world just saw you two dumbasses getting it on at work,’ Dina says.

Amy glances at Jonah, at his dishevelled hair, at his swollen lips. This is about to get much, _much_ worse.

Glenn can’t look either of them in the eye as he tells them they’re suspended.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he mumbles, shuffling papers on his desk. ‘I know you’re…’ he gestures vaguely towards Amy’s belly.

‘Yeah,’ she says. Her chest is tight. She _really_ can’t afford to miss work right now.

Glenn turns to her, finally, with a look of agony. ‘I wish there was something I could do,’ he says.

‘I’ll figure something out,’ Amy says. Because she always does.

She sneaks out the back door so she doesn’t have to deal with anyone’s reaction, and so she doesn’t have to figure out what to say to Jonah. She doesn’t even know what the worst part of this is. Well, it’s the money, but she doesn’t know what the second-worst part of this is. Her employee record. The fact that all her co-workers just saw her having sex. The fact that it was with Jonah. The fact that Amy really _likes_ Jonah and wishes this could have happened any other way.

She should have just slept with him after the tornado, she thinks as she drives home. Fuck Adam. She wasted too many years of her life on him. She should have slept with Jonah when she wasn’t pregnant, and she should have done it in a bed, and she should have made sure she actually had a freaking orgasm.

When she gets in, her phone is lit up with texts.

 **Cheyenne** : omg this is like the most interesting thing you’ve ever done how does it feel?

 **Marcus** : Dude, that was awesome

Followed, of course, by a string of eggplant emojis.

 **Jonah** : Hey, we should probably talk, right?

 **Jonah** : Are you okay?

 **Jonah** : Hey, sorry, I know you’re probably not even home yet I’m just kinda freaking out

She calls him, and he picks up on the first ring. ‘Hey!’ He sounds so relieved.

‘Hey,’ she says.

‘That was… not good.’

‘Not good,’ Amy agrees.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Jonah says. ‘I feel like it’s my fault you got suspended.’

‘I mean, it was both of us.’

‘But I initiated. Just, if there’s anything I can do to help, let me know. Please.’

Amy can’t help smiling at that. ‘I need to think,’ she says.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Of course.’

‘Also…’

‘Yeah…’

‘We just had sex in the photo lab,’ Amy says. It’s hitting her all over again.

‘In front of the whole world.’ Jonah laughs, and Amy surprises herself by joining in. It _is_ funny, somewhere under all the layers of awful. ‘Hey, I promised you I’d make your job more interesting.’

‘ _This_ is what you call a moment of beauty?’

‘Can we somehow pretend it didn’t happen?’ Jonah says. ‘And just… do it right?’

‘Fresh start, part two?’ Amy says.

‘Sure, we can have as many fresh starts as we want, right?’

‘Can we?’

‘Yeah,’ Jonah says. ‘Yeah, I think we can.’

‘Do you wanna come over?’ Amy says, before she can think about it too hard. ‘Emma’s at Adam’s place and I just, I’m gonna go crazy sitting here by myself.’

‘Oh,’ Jonah says. ‘Oh, yeah, sure, I could –’

‘This isn’t, like, a booty call,’ Amy clarifies.

‘I – yeah, I know, that’s fine.’

‘I’ll see you soon then?’

‘Yeah. Yes.’

‘I brought ice cream,’ Jonah says, when he arrives at Amy’s door. He feels like an idiot. Earlier, when he took Amy by the face and kissed her, he felt like the coolest guy in the world. Now he’s suspended and more importantly Amy’s suspended, and all he can do is show up with ice cream. ‘I don’t know if this is an ice cream situation, but I – it was all I had.’ And he wanted to be clear that he understood this wasn’t a sexual invitation. This ice cream shows he respects her boundaries.

‘No, ice cream is good,’ Amy says.

She’s changed into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, and she looks adorable. Jonah wants to kiss her, but he obviously doesn’t get to do that right now. He just follows her to the kitchen, watches as she opens a cupboard, contemplates bowls, and then changes her mind and grabs two spoons.

‘How are you feeling?’ he says, as they settle on the couch. Cross-legged, facing each other.

Amy shakes her head. Takes the ice cream from him. ‘Hagendas. Of course.’

‘I have a reputation to uphold,’ Jonah says. Also, nothing beats pecans and cream.

Amy peels the lid off the ice cream. The drive over has been just enough for it to soften up around the edges.

‘Seriously,’ Jonah says. ‘It’s been a weird day. A bad day?’

‘Definitely a _day_.’

‘Yeah. Seriously, how are you feeling?’

‘I don’t know.’ Amy sinks her spoon into the ice cream. ‘Angry?’

‘At me?’

‘At myself,’ Amy says. ‘At the whole situation. At this stupid country, and this stupid economy, where I do one dumb thing and it ruins everything.’

Jonah takes a bite of ice cream. ‘I used to read all these books and articles about why capitalism’s so bad,’ he says. ‘But it’s different living it.’

‘I can’t believe I just fucked you,’ Amy says. ‘At _work_.’

‘Me neither.’

Amy takes another spoonful of ice cream. ‘Sorry. I know what you mean.’

There’s a moment of quiet, and they both just eat. The ice cream was a good call.

‘How’s the baby?’ Jonah says, after a while.

Amy raises her eyebrows, like she’s surprised, her free hand going automatically to her stomach. ‘Good, I think,’ she says. ‘I can find out the sex soon.’

‘Cool,’ Jonah says. ‘Are you gonna have a gender reveal party?’

‘Well, I guess I’ve got plenty of time on my hands.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Jonah says. ‘I’m so sorry, Amy.’

‘You beating yourself up over it isn’t helping either of us.’

Jonah takes a spoonful of ice cream, tries to savour it, tries to stop feeling guilty for five seconds. ‘Have you and Adam thought of any names yet?’

‘I don’t know how much say Adam gets on the name,’ Amy says. ‘Middle name, maybe. And it’s taking my surname.’

‘Baby Sosa,’ Jonah says.

‘Do you regret it?’ Amy says, suddenly. ‘What happened earlier?’

Jonah doesn’t know what she wants to hear. ‘I regret not noticing the camera, if that’s what you mean.’

She gives him a long look. She’s so cute. And he wishes he could stop thinking that, and he’s spent far too much time trying to stop thinking that.

‘Fuck it,’ Amy says. She grabs the ice cream carton from where it’s sat between them on the couch and moves it to the floor, and, before Jonah can ask what she’s doing, she moves right into his personal space. Hands cupping his face. ‘Can I?’

‘Yeah.’

And they’re kissing. It’s the first time they’ve been really alone, and Jonah sinks a hand into Amy’s silky hair, and she tastes like pecans and cream. And maybe this is a bad idea, and maybe it’s the best idea they’ve had all day. Amy climbs into his lap, heavy and solid, and Jonah slides his hands up inside her shirt.

Amy breaks the kiss, breathless. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’

‘Is this okay?’

Jonah rubs the pad of this thumb across the soft skin of Amy’s hip. ‘Yeah.’ It doesn’t feel like enough. ‘I really like you,’ he says. ‘I like this. I wish we hadn’t screwed up so bad earlier.’

‘Me too. Me too.’ Amy presses a kiss to his jaw. ‘I know it’s kind of weird when I’m pregnant with Adam’s baby, but –’

‘I wasn’t even thinking about that,’ Jonah says, honestly.

‘Are you ready to have sex again?’

‘Emotionally or physically?’

She makes the scrunched-up face she always pulls when she doesn’t know if she finds him exasperating or cute. At least, that’s what he hopes it means – maybe she’s just exasperated. ‘Either.’

‘Yeah, you know what, I could go for it.’

Amy sighs, and shakes her head, and kisses him, and pulls her shirt over her head.

The ice cream melts. They eat the rest of it like room-temperature pecan-flavour soup, and sleep in Amy’s bed, and wake up to two sets of alarms the next morning, and realise that they don’t have to go to work. Jonah grins like an idiot on the drive home.

Amy calls and tells him she found a job at a bar. The money’s not great, but it’s something. They celebrate with takeout.

‘How come you’re suspended too?’ Emma says.

‘Cloud Nine are trying to supress unions,’ Jonah tells her.

‘He’s a filthy communist,’ Amy says, and shoots him a smile.

Emma tolerates Jonah’s increased presence around the house, maybe even accepts it. He tries to make pancakes with her one morning, and it isn’t too much of a disaster. He avoids ever having to see Adam.

In the end, there’s no gender reveal party. Amy’s being careful with money and anyway, all their friends are busy with work. Instead, Jonah meets her from her doctor’s appointment and she tells him she’s having a boy.

‘That’s awesome,’ he says.

‘I know, I’m excited.’ She takes his hand. ‘Hey, we should have a party just for us. A post-reveal.’

‘That actually sounds perfect,’ Jonah says. ‘I mean, parties are a social construct just like gender. Kind of a post-reveal post-party for a post-gender society.’

‘I just want a blue ice cream cake,’ Amy says.

‘Okay, sure, good idea.’

Jonah wants to ask what this is, this thing they’re doing. The kissing and the sex and the spending the night and him picking Amy up from doctor’s appointments and hanging out with her daughter. How soon can you have a DTR after your possible girlfriend has found out the sex of the baby she’s having with someone else?

They eat ice cream cake for dinner. It tastes like blue, which isn’t to say that Jonah doesn’t enjoy it, but he thinks he prefers his Hagendas. Amy is so cute when she’s happy. Well, she’s always cute, but it’s nice to see her excited about something, away from the stress of Cloud Nine or the bar even if it’s just for an evening.

Afterwards, Jonah sleeps in her bed again. ‘So, I know it’s a weird time,’ he starts.

Amy presses up against him until he’s spooning her. ‘Super weird,’ she agrees, even though she doesn’t know what this is preamble for.

Jonah puts an arm around her, not sure if it’s weird if his hand is on her belly. Probably not. His hands have already been all over her. ‘Are we like…?’ he says. ‘Is this…?’

‘Yeah,’ Amy says. ‘I think it is.’

Jonah hides his smile in the back of Amy’s hair. She smells like something soft and floral. ‘Cool. Cool. Just checking.’

‘You know it’s going to be hell when we go back to work.’

‘I know. I like to think that if someone else accidentally livestreamed themselves having sex I’d be super respectful about it, but…’

‘We probably deserve whatever’s coming,’ Amy agrees.

‘Maybe it will be fine,’ Jonah says, hoping that if he just starts talking he’ll find a way to spin this. ‘An opportunity.’

Amy snorts. ‘A fresh start?’

‘Let’s go with that.’

They haven’t decided anything, not really. Haven’t spelled anything out. Haven’t talked about exclusivity or life goals or where this might be going. And someday they’ll have to confront that, and someday they’ll go back to work, and someday they’ll have Amy-and-Adam’s baby to worry about, but right now Jonah has Amy nestled in his arms, and this seems like a very good fresh start indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is what ends my fanfic writing slump, I'll take it! Feel free to hit me up @impossiblyizzy on tumblr :)


End file.
